


My Elusive Drug

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Asking Out, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Requited Love, Secret Crush, dressing up, wingman!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	My Elusive Drug

Hostile interactions appeared on the surface as to make sure that no one found out about long hidden feelings held toward the second oldest member of their foursome, teasing intentionally to make it seem as if they only had a love-hate relationship whenever they were seen together. Perhaps he took it too far sometimes, but Salvatore was afraid of saying aloud that he was in love especially with a person he had shared in so many intimate moments that were only considered platonic. 

Invited to a night of drinking, he spent nearly an hour to decide on what would be said since it had been decided that this would be an opportunity to come clean and if it did not go smoothly it could be blamed on being intoxicated. Sighing softly at the speech going through his head in a loop, nervous fingers placed buttons through the wrong holes when the sudden chime of a doorbell went off. Swearing under his breath, the mismatched shirt was ignored in favor of welcoming in the unexpected visitor when he was met with the oldest member of their friend group.

“This a bad time? Looks like you’re getting lucky.”

“At 2:45 in the afternoon?”

“Eh, when you’re horny the hour doesn’t matter.”

“Nerves are gettin’ to me is all…” 

“Ah yes, the technical date that you’re goin’ on with Murray.”

“It’s not though… I-I mean, I dunno what you’re talkin’ ‘bout…”

“Sure ya don’t,” Brian retorted with an attitude that made it clear he was not buying into the bullshit lie, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you checkin’ out his ass when he walks off set after work.”

“Is it really that obvious?”

“He hasn’t picked up on it as far as I can tell. I find it hard to believe though since subtlety isn’t your strong suit.”

Olive toned cheeks turning rosy at the blunt response that exposed him like some pervert for noticing a fine figure with little to no care of getting caught until he was called out on the matter; he could not help being attracted to a certain person, for the heart wanted _him_ in particular. Trying to come up with excuses, Sal stopped short when it finally clicked that if Brian had figured it out so simply that his secret must be apparent to the man whom he desired, his heart racing instantly until the other calmed him with an inquisitive look before confirming that ‘the ferret is oblivious to your… charm.’, which only helped a little. 

“I wanna tell him tonight, Bri… Should I?”

“This may be your chance, so don’t think twice.”

“What if it ruins our friendship? I don’t wanna lose him.”

“I’m sure bottling up that secret for years on end hurts more than him potentially leaving. If I were you, bud, I’d do it.”

Not wanting to admit that he had a point, Sal sighed as he put the finishing touches on an outfit after readjusting, the knot of a forest green tie knotted tightly around his throat as the two headed toward a firetruck red Jeep parked outside. Trembling slightly at considering the possibility of becoming tongue-tied when it came time to reveal the truth, he watched unblinking at the passing scenery of passing vehicles and skyscrapers that blended into one another as if they were all connected when attention arrived back fully at an elbow to his unprotected ribs, emerald eyes widening with fear.

“Relax…”

“That’s easy for you to say, do you know what this feels like?”

“Torture,” Q quipped with a serious note in his voice as if asking the other whether or not he had seriously forgotten the romantic turmoil that had been an engagement gone sour, “I’m not in love anymore and it’s the worst, but you still have it, don’t let that die.” 

Taking in a steadying, deeply held breath the younger one gave a silent nod of understanding; life had been a living hell ever since their junior year of high school while he endured not letting anyone know about the attraction and it did not seem fair to already neglected mental health to ignore this any longer. As the two walked inside to a loud barrage of upbeat music and dim lighting they were ushered back by the host of this idea while the long non-alcohol drinker amongst them sipped silently on a virgin daiquiri, waving warmly in welcome mid-swallow of the pink drink. 

“’Bout time you fellas showed up!” Joe exclaimed, a slight smirk slipping onto his face as Q quickly sat next to him in the booth to force the youngest of their group to sit next to his crush, “Lookin’ sharp tonight, Sally boy. Plan on getting someone’s attention?”

“You could say that…”

“Sallll,” the man next to him said in a sing-song voice that indicated he was already tipsy, cheeks rosy as a light giggle was given, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you copied my style.”

“I mean, you’re my fashion icon.”

“Aw, shucks…”

“Did you let ‘im pregame again, Joey?”

“Nah, he ordered us a round and finished it just when you walked in,” he confirmed, watching with a careful gaze as the already intoxicated man was inching closer to where he almost sat in Sal’s lap, “If I’d known you were wanting to give someone a lap dance, we’d have gone to a strip club instead.”

“No one I want except…”

Eyes widening in shock at how the slightly older man interrupted his own sentence to give a polite peck on the cheek to the one sitting next to him, Sal’s heart stopped for a second prior to pulsating at a frightening pace that threatened to have the sensitive organ burst from his chest right then and there. About to stammer out a response, a waitress came to take their orders when he offered to buy another drink for Murray since it seemed as if they both needed a bit of encouraging from constant companions.

“So, bud… You gonna make a move too?”

“Whatdya mean?”

“Don’t act all aloof… Kissed on the cheek and bought him a drink, is that all?”

“Joey, calm down a lil man…”

“You know I get when I’m around lovebirds,” he remarked, looking between the two across from him, “Not tryna push anything, I just figured…”

“That you’d play cupid?”

“Well, the way Murr’s been talking ‘bout you all night long I thought I’d help out a bit.”

“You’ve been talking about me?” Sal dared to question after thanking the woman for bringing their beverages and taking a long pull from a straw to distract from fluttery feelings deep in his stomach, nearly choking on a mouthful of rum and vodka when a thin palm cupped his scruffy cheek to caress it delicately.

“How could I not? You’re always on my mind, I thought you’d like a break from running around in there.”

“Did you just…?”

“Couldn’t help it, cutie.”

“Guess I’ll let it slide, but just this once. Next time, it’ll cost you.”

“If there’ll be one…”

“’Course,” the younger one confirmed with a timid touch of their lips pressed together for a moment that seemed too short while lasting for much longer than a few minutes, “We’ll have an official date, I have been searchin’ for you all my life.”

“Oh, have you really?”

“In exchange for the sweetest addiction, you, my elusive drug.”

“I find that hard to believe…”

“Not trusting my judgment, huh?”

“Not at all, just surprised,” James clarified as a bright blush spread in splotches along his face and slightly exposed chest from a v-neck shirt, “Never thought I’d be able to admit my love for you.”

“Well, guess what? We both have, I just hope… This could be the start of something entirely new.”

“I’m sure we’ll make it work. Besides, you’re the only habit I could ever handle.”


End file.
